1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated car wash apparatus, and, more particularly, to such an apparatus that is an anthropomorphic robot that serves to spray and clean cars prior to entering into, or within, an automated car wash so as to remove surface dirt from the car. Such a device is more efficient and consistent than a human performing the same task, particularly since the high-pressure spray guns and hoses that are used for this function weigh 15 pounds or more and can be difficult for a human to manipulate for prolonged periods of time manipulative. The apparatus also provides entertainment value for the customers of a car wash facility, particularly since it can be dressed in a variety of outfits or costumes as the occasion warrants, and may be configured so as to appear as a variety of different characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art fails to specifically address either the problem or the solution arrived upon by applicant. Automated car wash assemblies have long been known in the car wash industry, many of which use conveyor belts or similar devices to advance a car through a car wash facility wherein water is sprayed onto the car, soap and/or wax is applied and removed, and the water removed using high-powered fans.
The use of animated figures in a car wash is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,864, which issued to Smith, II on Jul. 18, 2000 for “Apparatus and method for operating a thematic car wash assembly having a number of animated figures associated therewith.” However, the animated figures in Smith are principally provided for entertainment or thematic value, and any water that such figures may spray onto a passing car is strictly incidental to the primary function of the figures.
As will be appreciated, the prior art does not even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.